1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water vessels, and particular kayaks, and more particularly to a system which will stabilize a kayak or a canoe and support a fisherman standing in the kayak during fishing activities.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of kayaks and canoes in fishing activities has become quite popular. The fisherman, while seated, may quietly paddle into very shallow, secluded waters which increases the opportunity for catching those big lunkers which lie in shallow, quiet water when other activity is at a minimum. However, in using a kayak or canoe, the fisherman must typically remain seated as the kayak or canoe can become quite unstable should the fisherman stand or become over activated and excited when landing a large fish.
A number of prior art devices teach the utilization of pontoons which are deployable from either side of a boat, including a kayak. These inventions serve to stabilize the kayak or canoe from excessive rolling motion along the longitudinal roll axis of the kayak. Birkett teaches an iceboat kit for converting a canoe to a sailboat whereby, when free of a canoe, the kit can be used alone as an iceboat and when mounted on a canoe the kit converts the canoe to a sailboat in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,594. A stabilizer for a canoe or small boat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,949 to Simon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,454 to Streck discloses a safety release for attaching an outrigger to a canoe. Cameron teaches a fishing kayak with a deployable fantail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,702.
Most fisherman, however, prefer the standing position while casting and retrieving lures and landing fish. Although many of the above references will stabilize the kayak from rolling, nonetheless the width of a kayak or canoe is extremely small and standing stability during fishing activities becomes problematic. A number of prior art devices are taught which assist in stabilizing a fisherman while being seated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,743 to Nelson discloses a back support assembly which is adapted for use in any conventional boat having a rigidly disposed seat. A fishing boat backrest and post mount is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,945 to Adams et al. Olson teaches an adjustable canoe or boat seat backrest in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,201. An ornamental design for an adjustable supporting surface is disclosed in U.S. Patent Des. 367,032 to Fentress et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,983 to Stegall discloses an adjustable standing back support apparatus for a boat.
The present invention provides a system which is easily retrofittable to a conventional kayak or canoe and which converts that kayak or canoe into one which is substantially stabilized from rolling motion by the use of pontoons which also may be lifted from the water when the kayak or canoe is to be repositioned or paddled to another location. This invention further combines a uniquely configured, easily deployable standing support assembly which will support a fisherman while leaning thereagainst about the mid-portion of the torso, providing great stability to the fisherman in both kayak or canoe rolling and lateral or pitching torso movement during virtually all aspects of fishing activity.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.